


Healer

by cloversecret



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Original Character(s), Potions, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Slow Burn, Spells & Enchantments, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloversecret/pseuds/cloversecret
Summary: An alternate universe where you meet Newt in Hogwarts. You're a young witch studying in the best wizarding school, talented in healing magic you are a force to be reckoned with. But can your amazing ability save Newt when he needs you the most?





	1. Underclassman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps~  
> This is my first fanfic so go easy on me. Constructive criticism is always welcome. I do have a bad habit of flipping between tenses and my grammar is a bit meh. So I apologize beforehand!
> 
> *Side note: I know the spell Vulnera Sanentur was created by Severus Snape but for this story sake please let it slide ;)

You blew softly at the cauldron in front of you as the liquid simmered into a clear teal color. With a sigh, you straighten up your posture, pleased with the result of the potion. Grabbing a ladle off to the side, you poured the substance into small vials, when a sudden knock sounded through the room. Without looking up, you grabbed your wand and made a small flicking motion, opening the door to let your regular visitor in. Newt has visited the hospital wing in more than one occasion, at least once a day, if not due to bruises and cut he got from tending beast, then it was from the bullying of his classmates. Eventually, the constant visits got you well acquainted with the adorakable Hufflepuff.

What you didn’t expect was the sight of him when you glanced up. A soft gasped left your lips as your eyes quickly glanced over him. Capping off the vial you were holding quickly, you placed it down and rushed over to the honey brown haired fifth-year student. Guiding him towards the closest cot in the hospital wing.

Newt smiled weakly up at you with his tear brimmed eye, the pain was getting increasingly hard to ignore, demanding for attention as the shock has worn off. Cradling his bloodied right arm in his left, he sat down on the cot as he watched you moved towards the medical cabinet, grabbing bottles, vials, and rags, placing them on to an enchanted trolley, that trailed behind you as you were muttering to yourself. He couldn’t help the small chuckled that bubbled to his lips as he watched you work.

You were a year below him but already recognized for your innate talents and skills in healing magic. Your goals of being the best mediwizard has put you in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, where you were able to hone and develop your talents under Madam Evanora’s supervision. Of course, you were there to also assist her, especially during Quidditch games, where the wing would be full of students groaning in pain from the usual broken nose, arms, and legs to other more serious injuries like a concussion. Those were also the very same skills that he has come to depend on quite a bit considering the shenanigans he gets into.

Hearing the small chuckle, you threw a stern look at the older student, as you quickly strolled over with scissors in hands. Gently tugging on his arm you place a rag on top of the arm putting pressure on it as you went to work on his sleeve, cutting up a long strip up his arm to reveal an equally bloodied arm. Another gasp left your lips as you lift the rag to observe the damage. Cursing under your breath, as you remembered the Madam Evanora was not here due to a staff meeting.

Grabbing your wand you muttered “Tergeo” moving your wand over his arm as it siphoned the grime and blood off of him as you kept the pressure on his arm to stop the bleeding, your eyes narrowed on the two deep, long gashes on his arms. You grumbled as you pour some disinfectant into a rag, cleaning the wound up as much as possible as some blood continue to trickle out. “How?”

That one word was laced with so much worry that Newt found it hard to lie to his underclassman. “Hippogriff.” In the same fashion, he answered you with one word as well, hoping not to give too much away. Your brows knitted in focus, as Newt grimaced, the stinging pain adding to the throbbing. You looked up apologetically, your (e/c) eyes meeting with his red-rimmed seafoam green ones.

“Sorry,” you said quietly. As you turned your attention back to his arm, blowing on it gently to cool it. A shiver went up Newt’s arm, as his heart thrummed a little quicker, as his eyes followed your movement. The bleeding did not seem to slow down by much, with a small frown you picked up your wand again and in a song like incantation you whispered “Vulnera Sanentur” over and over again as you traced the deep gashes.

Newt watched his arms in awe as his muscle and skin stitch itself back together. He blinked, once, twice and all of a sudden a faint white scar was there in place of the gashes that was there just a couple of seconds ago. He stretched his arm out to test his movement, his arm still throbbing at the movement but it wasn't painful anymore. His wide eyes looked up meeting with your own (e/c), “h-how…?” he said in a low voice echoing the question you had asked him earlier. You gave him a timid smile, before pointing to his arm again “Tergeo”, repeating the same movement as you cleared up the blood that was still on his arm after the initial clean up. Lifting his arm, you turned it left and right, inspecting it to make sure that everything was in place and that there were no other injuries. Grinning at her handiwork, you pushed his arm back to him, “not bad for an underclassman.” You teased, as you began to clean up the bloody rags and the vials, placing them in their original place and trashing the rest.

Clearing his throat, Newt manages to cough up a thank you as he watches you once again busying yourself. “I’ve never doubted you.” He said in a low voice, so low that you hardly caught the words. A light blush blossoming onto your face under his unyielding gaze and the confidence he had in you, your heart pounded a bit quicker as usual when he was around you. After you’ve cleaned and documented the ordeal, you went to sit on the cot next to his.

“Now, would you care to explain why a hippogriff decided to take a chunk off your arm?” you said cocking an eyebrow up at him as you waited for him to answer.

Newt shifted uncomfortably in his seat, you were the last person he would want to lie to, and it seems like he can’t just give you a one-word answer this time. But the reason why he was sitting there currently was rather embarrassing and he really didn’t want to make a fool out of himself more than he already did. “I thought I knew the hippogriffs well.” He said avoiding your gaze.

The truth was he was trying to impress a Slytherin girl, Leta Lestrange. She caught him feeding the hippogriff in the forbidden forest and promised him that she would say a word if he showed her how to handle them. Newt was more than happy to share his knowledge on the majestic beast, he agreed quickly. For once a girl took notice of him and didn’t mean him any harm and he was elated to make a new friend that didn’t mind his awkwardness or didn’t call him out for his love of beasts. Everything was going great, until she decides to touch to the large beast, disregarding his warning.

Your eyes narrowed at the fluffy hair student, watching his eye glaze over as he searches his memory. With a small shake of your head, the concerned looked was replaced with a comforting smile, not wanting to force your way in. Standing up you walked over and gave him a small hug. Wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders and resting your cheek on top of his head. “It’s fine, you don’t have to tell me. Just take care of yourself, and if you get injured again you know where to find me,” you said softly as you ran your fingers through his hair in a soothing manner.

He nodded against your chest, unconsciously snuggling deeper into you as your mellow scent filled his nose, a mixture of vanilla, rain and something he can’t seem to put his finger on. A pleasurable shiver ran through him again as your fingers gently massage his scalp, coaxing him to relax. It was comforting, to say the least, the day finally catching up to him, his stamina spent and his eyes became harder and harder to keep open, the exhaustion from the day’s event.

A small giggled escaped you as you felt Newt breathing slow, and his body slowly loosening as sleep took over him. Shifting his weight on to your left arm, you gently placed his head on the fluffy pillow. Sliding your arm out from underneath him, before reaching for his legs and bring the other half of his body on to the bed as well. Taking his shoes off, you placed them at the end of his bed. Tucking him in, you pulled the comforter over his body, gently you swiped his honey brown colored hair out of his face. Giving yourself just a second to admire his peaceful sleeping face, your heart skipping a beat as he began to quietly snore.

Looking at the ticking clock, you clicked your tongue as you went around to your desk and scribbled a quick note to Newt’s professor for his next class. Explaining that he won’t be able to make it, but you’ll go pick up his homework later. Enchanting the parchment, the note folded itself into a small sparrow and sped away to the said professor. Satisfied with your work, you check the clock once more, deciding to wake him up when it was dinner time. Which gave you a couple of hours for you to finish off with your duties and some homework before your day ends.

That being said you found it increasingly difficult to focus on your work for more than a couple of minutes at a time. Your gaze unconsciously drifted back to the sleeping form of the cute Hufflepuff that was sleeping peacefully. And every time you caught yourself, your heart would stutter and a light pink blush would dust your face.

You pinched the bridge of your nose, annoyed at yourself as you tried to calm your heart down. But you already knew it was too late, you are most definitely crushing hard on your upperclassmen. At first, you were hoping that it was just a passing crush, someone you thought looked cute but eventually would get over it in a couple of days. But that was far from the case, every time he dropped by you fell for him a little more, listening to his stories of the beasts he encounters in the forbidden forest. At first it was just out of politeness, nodding along to the story and let him talk, but as he continued with his stories you found yourself hanging on every word. Even going so far as to gifting him a leatherbound book for Christmas last year so he can record all his findings and share them with you when he inevitably comes for a visit. Before you knew it, you began to join his adventures when you didn’t have class or infirmary duty.

It seemed like, like Newt, you also had an affinity with magical creatures. It came to the point that you were just as comfortable in the Forbidden Forest as you were in the infirmary. Greeting the magical beasts with ease as you took long walks with Newt by your side, pointing out fun facts and interesting trivia. Those happy days, flitting through your mind as you watched the object of your affection sleep peacefully.

A sharp knock ripped you from your trip down memory lane, as your eyes focused on the door. Getting up, you waltz over to the door and opened it. Revealing a rather stunning girl, her robe embroidered with the green and silver emblem. “What can I help you with?” you said with a polite smile. She was slightly taller than you, forcing you to look up to meet her eyes.

“Is Newt here? I’m here to retrieve him” she said cooly with a small smirk.

Your brows crinkled, already you aren’t too fond of this girl, ‘retrieve’ she said. That made Newt sound like some pet or property that she’s just here to pick up. Straightening up your posture, “he is, he’ll be down in the dining in a bit if you want to meet him there.” You said with the same polite voice, although your smile was now strained.

“I would like to see him now if you don’t mind.” she sneered daring you to challenge her.

You blinked, this was your territory and no way in hell were you going to be pushed around by some girl that seems to think the world revolved around her. Before you can unleash your fury on the Slytherin, Madam Evanora came strolling down looking at the two of us.

“Miss Lestrange, did you need something from the infirmary?” She said in her business like no-nonsense tone. As she comes to stand beside you, a frown adorning her usually sweet face. Before she could say anything, you interjected, “She wanted me to wake up a recovering student.” mirroring the tone of voice Madam Evanora was using. She tsked and turning her attention back to the student called Lestrange. “ Well you heard Miss (L/n), you can find them when they are awake.” the statement echoes a finality.

She scoffed under her breath and turned briskly, walking away, her robe fluttering behind her as she headed down the hall. Madam Evanora made one last tsking noise before entering the hospital wing. Checking on the students that were in each cot, she notices Newt and gave a soft sigh. “He’s in here again, is he?” You just nodded silently, as you assisted her in her check-ups. A kind smile on her lips, as she checked him over, reading your notes simultaneously. “Anymore visits, and we may need to set a cot for him permanently.” she murmured quietly as she gently lifted his arm to inspect it. Placing his arm back to his side, she nodded in approval scribbling some side note, “you’ve outdone yourself this time, (Y,n). It seems like the spell you’ve created produce an outstanding result. Little scaring and it seems like the wound was cleaned out properly.” she beamed at you like a proud mother.

You smiled up shyly at her, your face flushed, happy with her approval. Just as Newt shifted in his bed, his arm coming up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. “Good evening, Mr. Scamander. I take it that (Y/n) has treated you properly,” she stated with a knowing smile. Newt quickly sat up and nodded vigorously, as he searched for his shoes.

Chuckling, you passed him his shoes over from the end of his bed which he took gratefully. “Well you are free to go Mr. Scamander, dinner is about to be served so please make your way down after cleaning up.” She said, gesturing to cut up the sleeve. Again he nodded, keeping his eyes down as he slipped his shoes on. Mumbling a quick thank you, he raced out the door as you watched, an adoring smile on your face, which soon turned into a frown when you notice the girl you’ve come to know as Lestrange quickly caught up to him. Link his arms with her as they both hurried down the hall. A sharp pang stabbed at your heart, turning to walk back into the infirmary, a sinking feeling began to eat at you.


	2. Leta Lestrange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you save someone that doesn't realize he needs saving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To any Leta fans, I'm so very sorry.
> 
> On the bright side, here's chapter two. I swear I don't hate Slytherins! ;-;

You knew exactly when it started, at first, he came in from random small injuries that you see often on him. Scratches, claw marks and once in a while some teeth mark considering the things he does during his free time. But as time went on the injuries were not just the typical cuts and bruises he gets. Scratches and bruises turned into fractured ribs and sometimes broken bones. Bite marks became twisted ankle and deep gashes.

You thought it was just that he found a beast that was a bit harder to handle, so you didn’t really give it a second thought. But soon the injuries weren’t just physical anymore, and you’ve noticed small changes every time he visited. His once shy demeanor becoming a bigger part of him, he flinched at your touch and has started to avoid looking into your eyes at all. Somedays, he would even go as far as blaming himself for the injuries, mumbling how thoughtless or worthless he was. And every time you saw him like this, your heart ached a little bit more. Wishing that he would see himself the way you saw him, a sweet, handsome person that you loved spending time with. But words were hardly enough, and you hoped that your actions spoke for you as you continued to care for him everytime he visited.

Like any other day, you walked into the infirmary after your charms class, to find Newt already sleeping in a cot closest to your desk, your brows furrowed when you see his sleeping face. His left eye swelled up, his skin blotched with purple and blue. You reached out, drifting your fingers lightly on his face and traced his bruised eye. A frown settling on your face as you scanned the room, looking for Madam Evanora. You came up empty, and your gaze drifted back to the sleeping upperclassman. Seeing him so damaged made your heartache in the most painful way, your eyes glazed over as you tried to understand why anyone would hurt someone like Newt. Seeing him in pain and slowly becoming more and more reclusive was something that bothered you, and you had to figure this out before Newt ends up at your door with wounds you can’t heal.

Newt stirred as something wet touched his face, he looked up at you groggily, with the one eye that wasn’t swollen shut. Eyes widening as he saw your tear-stained face, “what’s wrong (Y/n), why are you crying.” he said as he lifts his hands to your face. Wiping the tears off your face with the pad of his thumb, a million thoughts running through his head, the majority of it blaming himself.

Blinking away the tears to the best of your abilities, you moved your hand so that it was now cupping his face. Your thumbs tracing the outline of the bruise on his eye, “H-how?” you choked out... On any other given day, that was just the way you usually asked a patient how they became this state so you can provide the proper care. You were asking for a straightforward answer, no hiding, no beating around the bush. But it was also a way for the person to answer just as vaguely. Newt knew this, and you were hoping he would just tell you what was wrong so that you can get him the proper help he needs. However, he gave you the same response he has given you the last couple of weeks. “I thought I had a handle on the Unicorn.” he sighed grimacing as you continue to lightly prod at his injury. It was always the same, some creature got out of hand or that he tripped while exploring the forest, or that some bloke thought it would be funny to give him a hard time.

You stared hard at him, glancing down his entire body to see just how bad the damage was this time. A heavy sigh leaving your lips as you assessed your patient, his once scrawny body was frailer then you’ve ever seen it. His complexion was paler than the time he nearly got his arm ripped off. He was lying, or at the very least he wasn’t telling you the whole truth. You understand that sometimes patients are uncomfortable telling you the truth either due to embarrassment or fear of getting in trouble. But this was Newt, he wasn’t just anyone. He already knows that you would never try to get him in trouble, for god sakes you went with him half the time to the forbidden forest to visit the woodland creatures that you’ve come to love just as much as him. Yet here he was, avoiding your gaze and questions like you were just another stranger. Unconsciously, you raised your other hand clutching at your chest as another sharp pang stabbed at your heart.

Shaking it off, you took a deep breath in and composed yourself. You gently grabbed his hand that was still on your face and slowly placed it back down next to him. You slowly masked your face with the polite smile and business-like posture, trying to mask your worry and frustration. “Close your eyes, Mr. Scamander.”

Newt flinched at your tone of voice, and your choice of using his last name. Still, he obediently closed his eyes as you moved to tilt his chin up. “Episkey” you recited pointing your wand to his black eye. You watch the bruising around his eye immediately lighten turning from the plum color to a greenish brown color, and then vanishing altogether. Your fingers reached down to his arms and rolled up his sleeves revealing similar bruising all in different stages of healing. You grimaced at a particular large bruise, a frown painted over the once neutral face as you bit your lips. Repeating the same incantation, you guided your wand over his arms. Your fingers following the same trail as your wand as you inspect his arm carefully, looking for any broken or fractured bones.

Newt tensed when you went over a particular place on his forearm, and you bit on your lips harder trying to contain your emotions. Pressing on the target area a bit more, you sighed you noticed the swelling, a tell-tale sign of a fractured bone. Tapping your wand on his arm, you muttered “Ferula”, bandage immediately strapping around his arm tightly into a splint.

You glanced up at Newt, a small smile breaking through as you see his eyes still shut tightly. “Is there anywhere else you would like me to take a look?”

He shook his head.

“You can open your eyes now,” you said in a light teasing voice. He slowly opened his them, waiting for the pain that never came. When he finally opened both his eyes fully they were filled with relief and amazement, meeting yours that were filled with worry. 

He immediately looked away, as he muttered a thank you, trying to get up. You moved to the side of his cot and pushed his shoulders back down. “No, you are currently my patient. So until I deem you fit you’re staying in bed,” you said sternly as you strolled over to the cabinet.

Grabbing some ingredients and placing them on your desk as you pulled out a small copper cauldron. With another flick of your hand, ingredients began to pour themselves in, a fire igniting underneath the small pot. With your other hand, you pulled another stack of parchment out, scribbling a note to add to the growing pile in the medical folder on your current patient, clipping it away in his file. Taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall, you scribbled another note to send to Newt’s seventh-period professor of his absence. Humming quietly, you noted his last class was Transfiguration, so that means… you chuckled when you saw the Professor for that course. “Professor Dumbledore it is,” with a flick of your wand the parchment once again folded itself to a sparrow and sped towards Dumbledore's classroom.

Hearing the pot bubble, you took a quick glance and moved your wrist in a twirling motion, sending a paddle to stir the contents as you sorted through the ingredients.

Newt watched as you work silently, his heart thumped loudly as thoughts of you flooded him. He had always admired your calm demeanor, how every movement you made were purposeful, how you were blunt with your words while still remaining kind. Comforting students when they needed and being strict when required. The only other person that had the patience to listen to his babbling and was content with listening to him talk about the creatures he’s come to love. The only problem was, he just wasn't good enough. 

Newt hands drifted towards his face, his fingers pressing lightly around his eye where it was swollen just a couple moments ago. With a soft huff, his eye finally closing and he let sleep pull him under. His brows knitted together as the memories of what happened earlier drifted into the forefront of his mind in a form of a dream.

Leta said she wanted to test out a theory on a unicorn, which he was against at first. The last thing he wanted was to put the magical creatures in danger. But Leta was relentless, saying that she just wanted to gather more information on unicorns. He remembered how she had climbed on his lap, looking at him with puppy eyes. How her one hand slid around his waist while the other weaved into his messy locks. He was weak to her stare and before he knew what he was doing, he was already nodding to her request. Newt watched as she cheerfully got up as soon as she got what she wanted, and headed towards her own friends giggling as they left the classroom.

At the end of the day, Newt waited at the edge of the forbidden forest, finally spotting Leta as she came down with a couple of her other friends, two burly Slytherin boys and another girl with platinum blonde hair. Newt wasn’t too comfortable with showing anyone his creatures as it already is, but Leta batted her eyes and cooed at him, convincing him that they were merely observing and won’t cause him any trouble. He really didn’t see a way around this, so he simply nods as Leta link her arms in his and dragged him into the forbidden forest.

After a couple of minutes of hiking, and an earful of complaints from his fellow classmates they finally spotted a pure white unicorn that was grazing in a clearing. And that’s when all hell broke loose.

Once the group got close enough, the platinum blonde girl cast a spell restraining the unicorn. Newt’s eyes widen in horror as he watched the other two Slytherin boy try to snip some of the unicorn hair while the girl restrained the creature. Without a second thought, he ran in, pulling his wand out he disarmed the girl. As soon as the unicorn was release, it bucked the two boys off. Newt breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he saw the unicorn flee deeper into the forest, what he didn’t expect was a heavy punch to his face from one of the boys, knocking him to the floor. As the other Slytherin boy stepped on his arm, pinning him to the ground.

“Why did you let it get away?” he sneered as he stared down at Newt.

Newt groaned, from the pain, before he could reply a crystal clear voice rang out from the side.

“Enough.” Leta, stepped into his line of sight, pulling the boy off of Newt’s arm. She kneeled down next to his face, her cool hands brushing his hair out of his face, disappointment clear in her eyes. Without saying another word, Leta helped him to his feet, letting go when she saw that he was able to stand on his own. She then turned and began walking towards the castle, not sparing him another glance. The others followed her, ramming into him as they walked away.

Newt was glad that at least Leta came to his rescue, what he didn’t notice was the small smirk she had the entire time she watched Newt struggle with the unicorn, and when she watched him get beat up.

While he slept, you finished up the potion, the cauldron filled with a navy blue liquid. Pouring a ladle full in a glass cup, you left the drink on Newt's side table with a note attached telling him it was a Vitamix potion and to drink it when he woke up. Glancing over at him, you couldn’t help but smile at his freckled covered face. Gently you poked at the crease that was slowly forming between his brows, under your touch his face slowly relaxed. Without thinking, you leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead before heading out to Newt’s Transfiguration class to pick up his homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much apologize for the delay, work and stuff came at me all at once! But worry not! I have not forgotten to update~ Please feel free to leave comments! Constructive criticism is always welcomed since I am trying to improve! :D


	3. Please Don't Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are answers that you wished you never had to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back at it again, be prepared for some honey and hatchet my friends! A little shorter than usual, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.~

You rushed up the stairs to Professor Dumbledore’s classroom, peering into the empty room you found the professor at his desk working away at a pile of paper. “Knock, knock,” you grinned as you walked into one of your favorite professor’s classroom.

Looking up from one of his papers, a smile broke out on Dumbledore’s face, holding up the note you sent. 

“Your charms continue to improve Miss (L/n), I’m impressed. It wouldn’t stop pestering me until I read it.” His piercing blue eyes shining with amusement as he set the paper down.

You happily bounded to the front of the room, a bright smile plaster on your face from the praise he gave you. “Well Professor, I am learning from the best,” you said in a sing-song voice as you reached the edge of his desk. 

Leaning back in his chair he glanced back at the note you wrote, the smile was replaced with worry. “Exactly what happened to Mr. Newton Scamander?” he asked quietly as you pulled a chair close to his desk. 

You shrugged, a defeated sigh left your lips as you shared the same worried look with the professor. “I’m not quite sure either professor, he said it was a unicorn. I mean I'm used to seeing him with bruises and cuts. But lately the usual scrapes and bumps have increased, and he hardly ever smiles now. Just today I had to splint his arm, and from what I can tell, it seemed like fractured bones. He’s not talking and I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t w-worried.” you said, choking out the last few words as tears started to brim your eyes. 

“He use to come in, with a smile even though he was all scraped up, but now there’s a hollowness in his eyes that I’m scared of.” 

Dumbledore reached over handing you a handkerchief which you gratefully took. “I will keep an eye on him, meanwhile here’s the promised homework,” he said with a soft smile while he handed you the homework that was meant for Hufflepuff that you both came to adore. Squeezing your shoulders, he let you sit in the classroom for a bit as you collected yourself. A calm comfortable silence filling the room, only interrupted with a sniffle from you or some scribble of a quill. Letting you take your time as you sorted through your emotions, the silence was a welcome break.

Pulling your knees to your chest, you stare into an empty space, memories and thoughts swirled in your head as you tried to sort through your feelings. You can’t exactly pinpoint when, but somewhere between his hospital visits and him bringing you to meet the creatures he always talks so dearly about, you fell for those pool of seafoam green eyes.

You still remember the first time he bought you to meet the hippogriff named Oliver. You remembered the excitement in his eyes, the way he almost tripped because he was in such a hurry to get you to the clearing. The bright smile he had the entire way while carrying a bucket full or raw meat. Which till this day you weren’t sure where he got it from. You remember him teaching you all about the illustrious majestic beast and the etiquettes on how to approach them. 

“You should always show your respect, and let them make the first move, they are rather proud creatures.” he hummed excitedly as you finally spotted the beautiful hybrid of eagle and horse. 

“Never break eye contact, bow, and absolutely no blinking,” you said, a small smile tugging at your lips, having studied them on your own time since Newt has mentioned he spotted one in the forbidden forest.

“Yes, now there’s absolutely nothing for you to worry about. They are equally loyal and protective as they are noble.” He said while taking a peek at you just to make sure you were still there. What he saw caused him to miss a step and stumble, your face reflecting his own wide smile, and the sparkle of amusement in your eyes made his heart pound faster than the hike did. He felt the telltale warmth spread across his cheek and neck as he quickly looked away to hide his blush, whilst he cursed himself for all the rambling he does when he’s around you. 

The minute Newt spotted the hippogriff, his posture changed, hutching over and tilted his head down while still remaining eye contact with the beast. Showing his submission and harmlessness as he approached the hippogriff with slow and deliberate steps. You quietly followed and watched in amazement when the hippogriff returned the bow that Newt gave.

Newt looked over at you with a proud smile, and gesture you to come closer and do the same. You followed his instruction and repeated the same motion Newt did, remaining eye contact as you bowed. The hippogriff returned your bow as he did with Newt, and you excitedly spun around, your gaze landing on Newts pleased smile. 

Hours passed as you groomed, pet and fed the hippogriff, eventually, the both of you settled next to a tree and just observe Oliver as Newt scribbled line after line of notes in the journal you gave him. He was observant to a fault when it came to any creatures, noticing the tiniest of details all in order to care for them better. 

Finally finishing up on his writing, he snapped the book shut, placing it back into his satchel. Yawning while rubbing his eyes after the eventful morning, he looked like he was about to pass out. You had to resist the urge of pouncing your upperclassman while he was being so adorable. Instead, you tugged at his sleeve to get his attention and patted your lap. 

Newt looked frantically between your face and your lap so quickly that it was almost comical, you couldn’t help but giggle. “I won’t bite, promise.” You teased, bumping his shoulder while you grinned mischievously at him. He muttered something under his breath before dropping his head onto your lap, a blush dusting his cheeks and ears. 

Your fingers naturally drifted to his soft bed of hair, and mindlessly massage his scalp as you relaxed into your surrounding. Listening to bird chirps, and watching Oliver napping close by in the sun. It wasn’t long before you felt Newt breathing slowed and his entire body going lax. 

Looking down, you smiled at the peaceful look he had a soft snore left his lips. Still running your digits through his hair, you stared at his sleeping face trying to memorize the number of freckles and the length of his eyelashes. It wasn’t often you get to admire your crush so unabashedly, and there was just something about his sleeping face just made him that much more captivating. 

After a while, Newt rolled over so that he was now facing you, his arms finding their place around your waist, holding you in place as his face snuggled into your abdomen. Your eyes widen, blood rushing to your own cheeks as he let out a small contented sigh. 

A sudden loud cough snapped you back into reality, and your sniffling had already come to a stop. You rubbed at your tired red eyes, your gaze meeting Professor Dumbledore apologetic smile. You glanced over at the dwindling pile of paper that the professor was speeding through. 

You quickly checked the time as Dumbledore peered at you over his paper, as you got up from your seat. “I assume you are heading back to the hospital wing,” a knowing smile on his face as he watched you grabbed Newt’s homework. 

You nodded and thanked him for his hospitality before heading out the room and making your way back to the infirmary. 

When you reached the familiar double doors, you notice that one of the doors was ajar. You rushed towards them worry that a new student has come in while you and Madam Evanora weren’t in. Before you were able to push your way in, you heard a voice that had you rooted to the ground beneath you. 

“Aw Newt, look at you, almost brand new,” said a cool voice. A cool voice you recognize, just because of you sheer distaste for the said person.

Your hands at the handle, ready to push in and shoo her out, but once again your movement was interrupted with a different voice, a voice you came to love. 

“(Y/n) is very talen--” he gasps, cutting off his own sentence.

“I’m so sorry Newt, I knew I wasn’t good enough. I’m so bad at it that I can’t even heal a simple bruise. I get it, you probably like her more than me.” she said in a layered voice that also seemed genuinely sad.

“N-no, of course, I don’t.”

“So you’ll come to me next time,” the voice cooing almost seductively. 

Your heart thumped in your chest loudly, your mind was telling you to leave. In that one instant, your instinct had told you to run, flee, escape. But here you were gripping on the scroll with Newts homework tightly to your cheat, still rooted in place, not able to interrupt or leave.

A mumbled you couldn’t quite here follow with a sigh echoed in your head. As Leta responded.”You love me don’t you?”

You gasped internally, you can physically feel your heart slowly cracking, your knuckles turning white as you clutch the scroll harder, holding your breath. ‘Please don’t say yes, please don’t say yes, please don’t say yes…’ your mind kept cycling that phrase as you waited for him to answer. The seconds that dragged by felt like an eternity, before you heard him whisper the word you dreaded to hear.

“Yes”

Your heart stopped. Just for a moment, you thought you were okay. There was almost a calm and just as you were about to convince yourself that you were fine. 

Your heart shattered. 

The scroll in your arms fell onto the floor with a soft thud. And you were running. Running as far away as possible, trying to put as much distance between you and the place you thought of as your second home, the hospital wing and Newt. Tears blurred your vision as you scrambled your way out the doors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some brief notes~
> 
> First, I hope I'm getting across the domestic abuse properly. This isn't just a female version of domestic abuse, manipulation and guilt tripping is a big part of it and it's def a serious issue. So if you are anyone you know is going through this please please don't be afraid to reach out, this applies to anyone.
> 
> Second, I want to thank you for all the support! It makes me happy to see them comments about out beloved cinnamon roll. 100% psyched for the upcoming movie! Nov 16th cannot come fast enough!!~ 11 DAYS!


	4. Pickett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You at least had to try to mend what was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey peeps! I'm so sorry for the late post that I miss the last 2 weeks! I promise to make it up to you guys! Also, I went to watch Crimes of Grindelwald, and I may have just a tiny bit regret making Leta so cruel. I swear to god I don't hate her or anything, so I apologize to any Leta fans in advance.

Your lungs were on fire, and the blood pounding in your ears was unbearably loud. Your legs began to scream in protest as you continued to push them. That was until you tripped, skidding down the path as branches and rocks ripped through your clothes skin. A strangled sob was wretched out of your throat as you whimpered in pain. You continued to cry, as you brought your knees up to your chest, rocking back and forth in the middle of the forest grounds as the sobs continued to rack through you.

Minutes or maybe even hours have passed, you honestly weren't sure how long you’ve been sitting there. Time was really hard to tell when you were in the middle of the forbidden forest. You trembled as the cold air slowly crept up on you, but you were already too tired to care. Instead, you just tucked your head down to your knees and just let the cold air numb you as you continued to grieve over your broken heart.

You groaned, rolling over to your side trying to get a little more comfortable snuggling into the warmth. As soon as you try to move your ankle, a sharp pain shot straight up into your leg jolting you awake. Your eyes snapped open, but what your saw perplexed you, you came face to face with tan soft feathers, as your head cleared from the grogginess you were able to identify it as the inside of a wing. You blinked, you must be dreaming, you should be back in your four-poster bed where the ceiling of your dormitory greeted you like every morning. You blinked again feeling the puffiness in your eyes, and the floodgates were back open. Your breath hitched as memories of last night plagued your mind, tears began to stream down your face involuntarily.

Before you can spiral down, and drown in your own sadness the warm body behind you shifted. The wing lifted up to reveal the head of a hippogriff peering at you under his wings, his large amber eyes trained on your legs as you tried to get up. A gasp fell from your lips. “Oliver?”

Before you can continue your train of thought, another sharp pain shot up your leg. Cursing, you collapsed back onto the ground, pulling your wand out from inside your robes, pointing at your own ankle, you whispered “Ferula,” and immediately the bandaged conjured up bandage wrapped tightly around your ankle easing the pain as it worked its magic. As soon as the pain in your ankle was dealt with, another aching pain made itself present. And god, you wished you knew the proper spell to heal a broken heart, but even with your extensive knowledge on healing magic, you knew there was none that existed.

The curious hippogriff continued to stare at you, tucking his wings away as he watched you get up. You hobbled forward and turned, facing the hippogriff properly, and bowing to the best of your ability, bedding at your waist, while maintaining eye contact, just like Newt taught you.

‘Newt,’ just the thought of his name threatens to pin you back down.

Instead, you focused on paying proper respect to the giant beast, which he easily accepted, making his way to you almost immediately.

You straighten up, a small smile on your lips as you hobbled forward with your palms out, reaching to pet his giant head. Oliver’s eyes fluttered closed and nuzzled into your hand as you gave it long strokes, a low rumble of satisfaction echoed around you as you whispered your thanks to the gentle creature.

Pressing your forehead against his beak you continue your ministrations until you felt a short tug on the sleeve of your robe. Glancing at your left shoulder you found a leafy green stick-like creature crawling up your arm. In a matter of seconds, you came face to face with the tiny creature, a small giggle bubbled to your lips as you recognize the insect-like creature as a Bowtruckle.

“Hello there sweetheart,” you said warmly as you extended a finger to shake his stick-like hands, instead he took it as an invitation to climb onto your finger, which you weren’t all to bother by. You looked around you, trying to figure out where the little guy came from since Bowtruckles typically live in trees that have the potential to become wands. You were pretty sure there weren’t a whole lot of places where he does belong.

After looking for a while, you were starting to lose strength and figured you should probably head back to get yourself fixed up properly. Gently you reached over and tried to pick up the little guy to place him on a tree, hoping he knew his way home. However, no matter how much you pried he seemed like he was permanently attached to your finger.

“Very well, you can stay. But you have to keep yourself hidden, do you understand?” you said to the tiny creature with a small huff.

The bowtruckle immediately climbed his way down your robe and clambered into your robe pockets. You shook your head in disbelief, giving the hippogriff one last stroke you made your way back to what you hope was the castle.

After much cursing and stumbles, you finally made it to the castle. You immediately headed up to the dormitory. Walking in, you notice a couple girls were sleeping in during the weekend, so you quietly changed peeling off the ripped stockings and dirty skirt in exchange for a bathrobe. Heading to the bathroom you quickly washed and changed into something more presentable.

Reaching into your old robe pocket, you lifted the leafy creature out and placed him in your new clean robes as you quietly exited the dormitory and heading straight for the infirmary to patch yourself up and start your weekend duties. For now, you’ll focus on what you need to do, for now, you won’t let your mind wander to a certain honey-brown hair Hufflepuff, that unbeknownst to him has finally created a wound that you had no idea how to fix.

Arriving in front of the hospital wind, you took a deep breath and pushed through the double door, noting that the scroll you dropped was nowhere to be found. You quickly scanned the room, going through the usual routine check-ups on some students before heading towards your desk in the corner. Your gaze drifted automatically to the cot closest to you, almost expecting to see a tuft of brown hair peeking out of the covers, instead your heart pricked uncomfortably when you were met with a neatly folded bed with an empty glass sitting on the bedside table.

Exhaling slowly as you try to keep yourself together, you walked over slowly and picked the cup up, turning it in your hand. A sudden cough startled you out of your daze, and the glass slipped out of your hand shattering at your feet. Your eyes widen at the sudden crash, the sharp pieces littered around your feet. A dark chuckle fell from your lips, as you laughed at how ironic this was. Here you were, once again trying to fix something that you shattered because you couldn’t control your emotions and you let them get the best of you.

“Reparo”, you muttered half-heartedly and with a flick of your wand, the glass returned to your hand good as new. Gripping the cup tightly in your hand, you strolled over to the sink and dropped it in among the other things that you were supposed to wash before you became an emotional wreck. You gave another flicking of your wand, and the dishes began to wash themselves as you unceremoniously plopped on to your chair, staring at the empty desk for a moment as you try to get back onto your regular routine.

Pulling out some books, you figured you get a head start on some homework. Regardless of your situation, you still had to study hard if you wanted to become a healer, O.W.Ls are happening next year. You were more than happy to throw yourself into mindless studying if it meant that your mind can have something to focus on while your heart was under repair. The bowtruckle poked its head out when he felt the lapse of movement, figuring it was safe the leafy creature climbed its way out of your pockets and made its way onto your shoulder as the quill flew over the parchment you’ve been taking notes on.

An hour in and your initial determination began to dwindle, and the thoughts of Newt slowly made their way into the forefront of your brain. Unwittingly, tears began to prick at the corners of your eyes. The bowtruckle padded closer to your face, reaching out to catch the couple of tears that managed to spill over, you managed a small giggle as he patted his hand to your face, silently reassuring you that everything was going to be alright.

You looked over at your shoulder and gave him a weak smile and whispered a thank you before wiping the rest of the tears away with the back of your hand. Shaking yourself out of the stupor you were in, you stretched out your limbs eyeing the little creature, making sure that he didn’t fall off. After the little stretch, you placed your hand on your shoulder so the bowtruckle and climb on your hand. As he settles comfortably on your palm, you placed your elbow on the desk, holding him up at eye level.

“So I’ve been thinking if we’re going to spend some time together I’m going to need a way to address you.” you cooed as you thought up of some name.

“How about … Sir Stick?” he shook his head, blowing a raspberry at you as another giggle erupted from you.

“Guess not, huh. How about Leafy?” Again another shake.

“Hmm, not Leafy either. You sifted through your knowledge of bowtruckles, trying to come up with a suitable name for the tiny woodland creature. 

"Picklock.. Picklocket... Alright how about Pickett? Since you're quite well known for your lockpicking skills.” he tilted his head for a moment, before nodding, while making a happy chirping sound.

“Alright, Pickett it is,” You grinned as you placed him back onto your shoulder.

“Well Pickett, since it seems like I won’t be getting much done in here lets go out and see if we can find your friends and family.” you said as you got up to make another round to make sure all the patients are doing fine. After one last look, you and your new friend headed out to the forbidden forest to search for his home.

Coming to the edge of the forest, a gust of wind caused you to shiver. Tugging your robe closer to you, you place Pickett back into your pocket, worry that he’d be blown away. Making your way through the forest like it was second nature, dodging rocks and roots with ease as you wander around looking for any tree that showed any signs of bowtruckle.

That’s when you spotted some trees across a small clearing, your brows furrowed a bit as you squint your eyes to get a better look at what seems to be a patch of burned trees. As you got closer, Pickett pop his head out your pocket almost instinctively

A soft gasp past through your lips as you reached your destination, rows and rows of burned down trees. You blinked in shock, as Pickett climbed his way back on to your shoulder.  
You traverse deeper, and that’s when Pickett patted your cheek gently pointing at a tree just a couple of meters away.

Following his directions you finally stood face to face to a burned tree, judging from size and structure you came to the conclusion it was a beautiful Elder tree, before it was burned down to a crisp that was. You cursed under your breath, as Pickett stood on your shoulder just as stunned as you are at the destruction in front of you.

You looked at the little fellow next to you, “was this your home?”

Pickett gave you a feeble nod.

You gave the poor creature a small pat, trying to comfort him to the best of your ability, until something caught your attention. A couple of feet away there was something misshapen on the floor. Walking over you pinched the item between your forefinger and thumb, pulling it off from the ground. It was a charred green and grey scarf. You narrowed your eyes at the scarf, giving a small huff as you honestly hoped that no one got hurt in what appeared to be a fire in the forest.

After giving Pickett a moment to say goodbye, you both began to head toward the castle.

Over the past couple of weeks, you went about your daily duties, attending classes and helping out in the hospital wing as much as possible, you and Pickett have been inseparable since then as well. Keeping yourself busy worked the majority of the time, and tears became less frequent as you preoccupied yourself. Of course, it wasn’t perfect and everytime someone knocks on the infirmary doors you secretly hoped it was Newt. But after that night you overheard Newt promising to see Lestrange if he needed help, he has not visited. And for once, you despised how big Hogwarts actually was, making it near impossible to run into him.

Yet the one time you didn’t expect to run into him, you do.

Christmas was approaching and excited students flooded the hallways as they headed toward Hogsmeade Village for some Christmas shopping. Everyone was in high spirits, even you had a small smile on your face as you got caught up in the festivities. Throwing on some gloves and wrapping your own scarf around your neck, you headed out by yourself as well. Figuring you should get some treats for Pickett for Christmas as well. For a moment, you debated if you wanted to get something for Newt.

And that’s when you noticed, just a couple of feet ahead of you was the said Hufflepuff. You were just about to say 'hello' when you noticed the girl attached to his arm was none other than Leta Lestrange.

You choked on the hello as you watch the pair, your eyes glossing over as you trailed behind them.

“Newt, I’m cold” Leta purred quietly, pouting at Newt as he looked over at her.

“Where’s your scarf?” he asked timidly, not looking at her directly.

“I losted a couple of weeks ago, and didn’t get a chance to replace it.” she said in a flirtatious tone. Before she even finished her sentence, Newt was already pulling off his own yellow and grey scarf, wrapping it around her neck, before shyly looking away.

Your heart ached at the sight of the couple, you hands automatically clutched your chest. as you grounded your teeth. Holding back tears that you knew were going to catch up to you later when you’re alone. But that didn’t stop you from noticing the dark circles under his eyes when he turn to peek at Leta, or how his clothes seem to hang even more loosely than usual. No matter how distant he’s become with you, he was still your friend and it was extremely concerning to see him so frail.

Making a mental note to grab some ingredient for Vitamix, you headed off to another direction the first chance you got to get as far away from the couple as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more focused on you, but the incoming chapters will have more Newt in it!


	5. Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A healthy does a friendship could be a cure, and you were going to give him exactly that if it can put a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm here to bring the fluff of a cinnamon roll that we know as Newt Scamander. Seriously, I really don't hate Leta or Slytherins.

There was only a couple of days left before the winter break, and you were back in the hospital wing with a boiling copper cauldron on the side. You were focused on crushing Asphodel roots into powder as the potion bubbled next to you. With the last grind, you poured the fine powder into the cauldron stirring it in as the potion turned from light pink to the navy blue mixture. Leaning over the pot, you made a whiffing motion and a nice minty scent met your nose. Humming in approval, you ladle the potion into a couple of bottles. 

Pickett peeking his head out of the custom inner pocket you sewed, considering he never left your side you figured this was much more comfortable for him. Grinning at the bowtruckle you raised one of the bottles up to him and let the curious creature take a small whiff to, who also nodded his head in approval. Chuckling you tucked the bottles away and checked the time. 

After the Hogsmeade visit, you’ve been hearing more and more rumors float around about how Newt got in trouble for hiding dangerous magical creatures. Which doesn’t sound like him at all, the Newt you knew preferred to study the creatures in their most natural habitats and would never bring anything dangerous into the castle. Besides the room where he kept some said creatures in were safely tucked away in their own individual jars and proper cages. 

You shook your head, dispelling any thoughts about the baseless rumors and headed to the forbidden forest where you were most likely going to find the Hufflepuff during his free period. Crossing your fingers you really hoped that Leta wasn’t with him, because the last thing you want to see is the two being lovey-dovey. 

You headed toward the door, a cool voice caught your attention causing you to stumble a bit as you came to a sudden stop. 

“Yes, Newt brought it in for me, aren’t I just the best” the voice cooed. Sending a shiver down your spine as you recognized the voice. 

Moving closer towards the door as quietly as possible, you listened in. Mentally scowling yourself for developing this eavesdropping habit. Regardless, the voice piqued your interest and you continued to listen in. 

“This will be perfect for our experiment,” a gruff voice responded. 

Your brows crinkled in confusion, you were half expecting it to be Newt’s voice. And there was no way he sounded like this. Your mind raced a mile a minute, and before you knew what you were doing you peeked into the classroom as curiosity got the best of you. 

You inhaled sharply.

What you didn’t expect to see was a caged Jarvey, clawing away at the cage, while Leta and a burly boy whom you recognized as the beater from the Slytherin Quidditch team, form the many times he’s visited the hospital wing, snogging in the middle of the empty classroom. 

Without a second thought, you bolted down the hall the rest of the way before either of them even notice that they’ve been seen. 

Your mind raced as you trek through the forest, your feet carrying you mindlessly towards the lake that you and Newt visited often, a place where he can breathe and expressed his love to the magical beats within the forest without being judged. It was his sanctuary, one that you’ve been welcome to and even hid for him, using a disillusionment charm, to keep out prying eyes.

You took a deep breath when you reached the entrance that you come to know so well. To most people it would look like just another area in the forest, what they don’t notice is that thin mustard-yellow ribbon that was wrapped on one of the higher up branches of an old oak tree. Your fingers reached out slowly in front of you feeling the slight tingle at the tips as you walked through the barrier. A fresh pine scent hitting you as soon as you crossed the invisible barrier that separated you from the rest of the world. 

To your relief, nothing has changed. You let out a shaky breath that you didn’t realize you were holding, as you scanned your surrounding area. The frozen lake glimmered with the sunlight refracting off of its surface, the white snow covered every inch of the clearing, undisturbed beside a couple of paw print from the wildlife that lived in the area and a very obvious pair of footprints that your eyes followed, finally landing on the boy that made your heart beat wildly with just a smile. And as you’ve come to expect, he was surrounded by a couple of critters while he was tending to a unicorn. His fingers moving deftly across the mane, gently stroking and combing out any tangles as you made your ways towards the group. 

Clearing your throat, you gently tapped his shoulder.

Newt flinched and turned around quickly, the sudden motion startled you, and you stumbled backward, losing your balance. You hunched in on yourself and shut your eyes as you expected a hard impact of the cold ground on your side, instead, you landed on something warm.

Cracking your eyes open you came face to face with a nose that was dotted with freckles and a pair of very kissable lips. Snapping out of your daze, you felt your cheeks warmed, the heat continued to spread towards your ears and neck turning your face bright red as you quickly scrambled off of him, apologizing profusely as you stumbled over your words, looking down at our feet in embarrassment. 

What you didn’t notice was the disappointment of Newt’s face the moment you left his arms. In that short time, you were there, everything felt so right, you fitted perfectly against his lanky form and instead of the fluster feeling he got when he was with Leta, he felt at home with you. He sat up slowly, brushing the snow off of him, already missing the warmth that you emanated. He raised his hand, reaching towards you unconsciously, and just as he was about to pull you in, he stopped, hand clenched into a fist. He was with Leta. He missed you. But he was still with Leta. Instead, he dropped his hand and patted to the patch next to him. Silently asking you to join him, like you’ve done so many times before. 

He found it hard to look away, his gazes studied you like it was his first time seeing you, Well considering how long it’s been since he has last spoken to you, it might as well have been the first time. He watched as you sat next to him, tucking your legs towards your chest as you. While you looked at the peaceful scenery in front of you, he looked at you. 

God, he missed you so much. 

So he drank you in as much as he could, just for a moment he’ll allow himself to enjoy the calmness that you brought with you. He missed your witty banters, your shy smiles, your confidence in your magic and potions. He missed the sound of your laughter, the countless amount of times you fixed him up and your shared love for magical creatures. 

He just missed you. Everything about you. 

Feeling his piercing stare on you, you turned and raised an eyebrow. “I swear I’m just a regular human,” you said in a teasing voice, the usual banter coming to you easily like second nature. 

Immediately he looked away, not meeting your gaze.

You frowned as he looked away from you, usually, he would laugh or come up with some witty remark. Instead, all you got was silence and not the usual comfortable one at that. 

That’s when Pickett decided to make himself known, climbing into your pocket he pulled one of the many bottles of Vitamix you had in your pocket. Feeling the smooth surface brush your hand, you looked down to see Pickett struggling with the heavy bottle. Chuckling, you opened your palm, scooping him and the bottle in your hand. 

Reaching over, you gently pulled one of Newt’s hand towards you. Placing the Vitamix potion into his hand. “Drink it. I came here to give you this,” you said softly, as you closed his hand around the bottle, your hand lingering on top of his a little longer than necessary. 

Newt uncapped the bottle with no hesitation and drank the content down in one gulp. You studied his face, a bit as you watch the potion take proper effect a bit faster than it normally would have. It looks like all the tweaking was worth it as you watched the dark circle under his eye lessen significantly, and his cheeked seemed to have more colour to them. Grinning, you teased him “you know you should really ask me what that was before downing the entire bottle.” 

A small smile played at his lips as he felt better than he ever has in the past couple of weeks. “I would never question your intentions,” he mumbled timidly without looking at you.

Your brows crinkled together as he once again avoided your gaze, and you were determined to get him to look up. “Hey Newt, guess who I became friends with recently?” You gently coaxed, hoping he would take the bait. 

Newt peered at you his eyes shone with curiosity, as you showed the hand that Pickett was resting on, trying to keep himself warm. 

Newt eyes widen in amazement as he studied the leafy creature in your hand. “Is that a bowtruckle?” he breathed excitedly. 

Typical Newt, of course, the one thing that would get him out of his shell was magical creatures. “Did you want to hold him?” 

“Can I?”

You nodded, gently sliding Pickett from your hands to his.

“His name is Pickett,” you said lightly as you watch Newt stare at the bowtruckle in awe.  
While he studied Pickett, you chewed on your lips trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of what you saw before you came here. He has the right to know, but you didn’t want to break his heart either. Your internal struggle must have shown on your face, as you found yourself staring into a pool of seafoam green. “Are you alright?”

You blinked rapidly, not expecting his face to be so close. “Y-yes, I’m quite alright,” you chuckled nervously. Pulling slightly away from him, as Pickett found his way back to you, latching on to your robe as he climbs back into the inner pocket to keep warm. 

You glance down at the little critter and gave it a soft smile. Before looking back up at Newt, swallowing dryly as you try to make the words come out. “You know that I never want to hurt you and the last thing I want is to ruin this friendship, right?”

Newt’s heart panged at the word friendship, brushing it aside. He nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. 

“I saw Leta kissing Nathaniel, the beater from Slytherin,” you said all in one breath. As you watch Newt try to register what you said. 

He blinked, once, twice, and then began shaking his head. This was what you were afraid of.

“No, no that’s not possible. Leta said she loves me,” he muttered unconvincingly. 

“I- Newt…” you really wasn’t sure how to go about this. You reached for his shoulder, trying to comfort him, but he flinched from your touch. Once again, your barely mended heart broke. 

“She wouldn’t (Y/n)!” 

Startled by how loud his voice was, you just nodded mutely in response as you watched him tuck into himself. He was crumbling in front of you and you had no idea how to help, you reached out for him again, this time ignoring his flinch and pulled him into your arms. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders and tucked his head under your chin as you whispered comforting words while you gently rocked him. For that one moment, you were alright if he didn’t believe you. You did what you should have done as a friend and you’ll continue to be there for him for as long as he needs.

You weren’t sure how long you held him for, but the winter air was starting to bite at you and your legs were beginning to feel numb. Unfolding yourself, you gently lifted Newt’s chin up with your index and middle finger, tilting his head to meet your eyes. “Newt you can believe what you want, but just remember that I’m on your side,” you said softly trying to convey your words through your eyes. 

He nodded feebly, his eyes red from the tears.

You stood up slowly, letting the blood flow back to your legs before offering your hand to the Hufflepuff. “Let’s get you warmed up, I believe you have Transfiguration next,” you said with a gentle smile. 

Newt slipped his hands into smaller ones, finding that they fit together like you had fit to his frame earlier. His thoughts were everywhere at once, he doesn’t want to believe that Leta would betray but he doesn’t believe that you would ever lie to him either. His mind felt like a jumbled mess as he blindly followed you, the tingling sensation was thrumming in the hand that you were currently holding. There was something very comforting to see your hand intertwined with his, and the only clear thought in his head currently was he did not want to let your hand go. 

Setting him in the cot that he usually occupied, you began to go behind your desk and started tinkering with a kettle. Lighting a fire under it, you pulled out some chocolate and began chopping away, breaking down the pieces into thin slices. Every so often you would look up and throw Newt a smile as you worked. 

The shrill whistle filled the room as you took the kettle off the fire while dumping the thinly slice chocolate into two mugs. Pouring the hot water in, you grabbed a spoon off to the side and stirred until the mixture was one solid rich brown colour. Putting the kettle down, you grabbed both mugs and headed towards the bed Newt was sitting in, handing the mug to him. “Careful, it’s hot,” you said quietly. 

Newt bought the drink up to his nose and breathed in the rich aroma of chocolate. He glanced around the wing, it felt like nothing has changed at all. (Y/n) tinkering away, some students sleeping off some ailment, the comfy cots. How long has it been since he’s been here, how long has it’s been since the last time he felt your warm healing magic that no one seems to be able to replicate. Not Leta, not himself, not even Professor Dumbledore. The warmth your magic provided was uniquely yours and like everything else about you, he missed it. 

Blowing on the surface of your drink, you hid your face behind your mug. The blush creeping back up to the surface under his scrutinizing gaze. You inwardly chastised yourself, reminding yourself not to get your hopes up. What Newt needed now is a good friend he can turn to, not some love struck underclassman. 

Plopping onto the bed opposite of him, like you’ve done so many time, you brought your legs up and crossed them as you both just quietly drank your hot cocoa. You almost wished that this moment would never end, but you knew better. Finishing off the drinks, you grabbed both mugs and put them aside, casting a glance at Newt as he was nervously wringing his hands in his lap. 

You smiled gently at him, pulling him up off the bed. “I have class too, so why don’t we go together?” He looked up at you, his eyes flickered at your joined hands before he nodded his head. Letting his hand go, you got behind him and gently pushed him out the door and towards the classrooms.  
As you both made your way to Newt’s transfiguration class, small conversation easily flowed between the two of you, falling into a nice rhythm, you told him the story of how you met Pickett, and he started sprouting any facts he knew about the bowtruckle species, like how they are very handy with locks or how most of them are peaceful so long as you don't touch their habitats.

Newt blinked, almost crashing into you when you abruptly stopped. You cocked an eyebrow at him, and he stared at you in confusion. Chuckling you pointed towards the door, and realization flashed in Newt’s eyes as he was staring at the door to his classroom. He sighed, disappointment evident in his posture. Time seems to always pass so fast when he was with you, it felt like just seconds ago you were enjoying hot chocolate with him.

Pushing the door open, you found that there were only a few students scattered in the classroom, with Professor Dumbledore in the front scribbling something on the chalkboard. “I guess we’re a bit early.” You gave him a small smile before you headed into the classroom, figuring you’ll give your favorite professor your greetings before heading to your own class. 

“Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore,” you said happily with Newt in tow. 

Turning around, Dumbledore appraised the both of you a growing smile on his face. “Well if it isn’t two of my most talented students,” he said beaming at the two of you. “And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you in my classroom again today Miss (L/n).?”

“I’m here to make a special delivery.” You said grinning cheekily at him. 

Newt peeked out from behind you, a tuft of hair covering his eyes as he gave a shy wave to the professor. He gave Newt a gentle smile before turning to you, giving you a wink. 

“Well Mr.Scamander please take a seat, and Miss (L/n) you should head to your class now or you’ll be late.” 

That got your attention, giving the professor one last wave, you turned and headed towards the door, giving Newt one last smile before you rushed out to get to your class on time. 

A knowing smile rested on Dumbledore’s face as he watched Newt stare follow you all the way up until you were out the door, and even than, he continued to stare at the door with a longing gaze that was not missed by the perceptive professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy the story! Like always, constructive criticism always a plus. Also, thank you to everyone who kudos and wrote comments. Seriously, you guys are all so adorable and it keeps me going through my writer's block!


	6. Not This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avoiding is not a solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy, it feels like it's been years! I'm so very very sorry for this super duper late update, but I'm back on it!  
> To anyone that is new here, if you're a Leta fan I'm so very sorry, this was planned way before the release of the second movie. And her character in the movie has nothing to do with this Leta ^^;

A couple of weeks has passed since you got over yourself, and reached out to Newt. Of course, you weren’t purposely avoiding him before, but you also weren't actively searching for him, like you currently were. It has been weeks since you last saw him, going home for Christmas was a terrible choice, but you did manage to get your hands on Newt’s gift while you were there. Holding a neatly wrapped present close to your chest, you enter to the well hidden lake, plopping onto the frozen ground. 

While you waited for Newt, you reflected on the relationship between you and Newt. Your relationship has been steadily heading towards where you were at before Leta entered his life. Which led you to get a new leather-bound book as present for him, seeing as the old one was almost completely filled. That being said, there are times when the relationship was still strained and he still doesn’t visit the hospital wing, but at least he was drinking the concoctions you’ve been giving him, and for now that was enough. 

Rubbing your hands together to provide some friction, your breath coming out in small puffs of cloud. You looked out to the peaceful scenery, finally spotting the upperclassman you’ve been waiting for. Getting up, you waved him over a little too excitedly, but it was worth seeing a wide smile appear on his face as soon as he spotted you. 

You sat back down as he made his way over, grinning as he took a seat next to you. You handed him the gift without a word. “What’s this?” he asked as he held the package like it was the most delicate thing in the world.

You simply gesture for him to open it.

He looked between you and the package a couple of times, before slowly sliding his slim finger past one of the flaps, peeling the tape back as he unwrapped the present. You were almost bouncing in your seat, frowning at his agonizingly slow pace.

Newt gasped, the last of the wrapping paper falling away, revealing a thick leather bound book with his name engraved on the bottom in silver. Opening the book, his fingers skimmed past the smooth pages that almost felt warm under his touch. 

He looked up at you, his eyes misting over. “I don’t deserve this (Y/n).” he mumbled, looking down at his tucked feet.. Guilt seeping through as he remembered how he avoided you the past couple of months. 

Reaching over, you gently lifted his head up. Staring straight into the pool of seafoam green, “you deserve this and so much more.” You said with so much confidence that for a second he almost believed you. But a cool female voice in the back of his head was whispering otherwise, that he was not good enough that only she had enough patients to put up with him. HIs eyes shifting to a darker shade, as his thoughts tumbled into, what seems to be an endless void. 

Worried, you gently shook him, hoping to snap him out of stupor. “Newt!” 

Newt suddenly found himself in a comforting warmth, slender, small fingers weaving their way into his messy hair. The scent of herbs and vanilla filled the air around him, chasing away the dark cloud that threaten to bring him down. Without thinking, he brought his arms up to bring the source of comfort closer. 

A small squeak slipped out from you when you felt him tighten his arms around your waist, a blush blooming on your face as you continued to run your fingers through his soft honey brown locks. Internally wishing that you had a way to take the pain that was in his eyes earlier. But for now you’ll settle for this.

Like usual time passed by much faster when you were with Newt, and the winter air has picked up the later it got. Giving him one last squeeze, you got up slowly, pulling him up with you. Dusting off some snow off the both of you, you grinned at him while pointing at the book that was still tucked in his arm. “I-I expect more stories from you about magical beasts in the future.” His blushing face caught you off guard, you inwardly groaned and berated yourself, as you tried to chalk off the red cheek as a result of the cold weather. 

As soon as you let go, Newt felt a rush of coldness wash over him. He didn’t want to let go. 

‘She’s too good for you.’ A voice sneered in his mind. ‘She deserves someone less pathetic than yourself.’ 

The voice continued, but the smile you gave him as you offered your hand drove out the voice as easily as your hugs did. Instead of listening to the voice, he focused on your smile instead. For now, everything was alright. 

Days turned into weeks as you and Newt fell into a nice routine again, you didn’t meet nearly as frequent, but you treasured every moment you spent with the shy Hufflepuff. And like any other day, you and Newt were out by the lake. Him tending to the creatures, that seemed to increase every visit, while you sat close by, pouring over notes. Eventually Pickett has started to hang out with Newt and the other creatures more and more, probably bored of your constant reading, which you really couldn’t blame him. 

Taking a break from studying you glanced up at the heartwarming scene in front of you. Pickett was on Newt’s shoulder, trying to avoid the muzzle of the unicorn as it was trying to determine if Pickett was edible or not. A giggle bubbled to your lips as you watch Newt try to stop the magical horse from chomping on Pickett. The scene was somewhat ridiculous, but seem to fit in nonetheless. 

Newt hearing your laughter, threw you a pleading look. Shaking your head, you got up to help the poor soul out. These were the days you can almost believe that everything was back to normal, but there was a nagging voice in the back of your head that made you kept your guard up. And god were you glad you did.

Both you and Newt were heading to your classes, coming back from the forest. It would have been like any normal day. Except it wasn’t.

Newt was happy, elated even as he walked next to you. It was intoxicating, for those short moments where he can just focus on his beasts and not having to worry about disappointing Leta. 

He didn’t know when it began, but he felt like he always had to tiptoe around her lately, he didn’t want to upset her, if anything he wanted to give her all the happiness in the world. The smile she gave him was ethereal and beautiful when he did something right. 

Yet something was missing. Maybe he was getting too greedy, but there was a nagging feeling that was consistently growing louder the more time he spent with you. Leta had warned him in the beginning, to stay away from you. Maybe this was what she meant. 

He couldn’t. He tried so hard at first, to avoid you, to stay far away. But even when he wasn’t the good friend that you deserve, you still cared for him. And everyday since then, he found himself back in that clearing, waiting for you. 

As much as he was enchanted by Leta’s statue-like perfect smile, he was enraptured by your warm and comforting smile. The same smile that made him feel feather light, the one that made him feel like he was at home, the one that brought out his own shy smile and flushed cheek currently as he walked next to you sprouting facts about mooncalves. 

But then you suddenly stopped, Newt almost ramming into you as spun around grabbing his wrist hoping to catch Newt in time. 

Praying that you’ve reacted fast enough to spare Newt. 

But it was too late.

Newts gaze landed on the reason why you stopped so suddenly. 

Leta was pressed up against the wall, her arms wrapped tightly around Nathaniel’s neck. Her legs were hook around his waist, and even that wasn’t the worst part for Newt. 

No, the worst was seeing Leta and Nathaniel lips locked in a way that there was no way someone can call it an accident. 

“Leta…” you heard Newt whimpered, his hand clutching at his chest, tears started to fill his eyes. 

Hearing her name, Leta broke away from her partner, meeting Newts gaze with an almost smug look. Both you and Newt were stunned into silence, as she untangled herself like it was the most natural thing. There was no trace of guilt or embarrassment of getting caught. 

“Newt” she purred, her thumb coming up to wipe st the dark smudge lipstick as she sauntered towards us. Nathaniel leaned against the wall with a smirk, that made your blood boil and bile rise up from your stomach simultaneously.

Newt flinched next to you, as you stepped in front of him. 

“W-why?” Newt whispered, his voice cracking. 

“Oh Newt, you can’t be surprised.” her soft taunting voice made you involuntarily step back as she continued to advance forward. “Don’t worry, this is a one time thing, I was just confused.” But the smirk that Nathaniel wore just grew wider, and you knew this was not the first time nor will it be the last. “You won’t leave me just because of a small mistake, right?”

Your eyes narrowed, as she gave Newt a sickeningly sweet smile. What you didn’t expect was him actually responding and moving towards her almost in a trance like state. 

Your eyes widen, your brain screaming ‘No!’ Your weren’t going to let him go this time even if it killed you. Your hands circling his wrist, tugging him back behind you as your gaze focused on Leta.

“Sorry Miss Lestrange, it seems me and Newt are running late to class.” you said in a clipped tone as you try to keep this as civil as possible. As you turned quickly, you pulled him along with you.

“You’re as pathetic as before, are you really going to let a girl drag you around.?” her voiced shifting from seductive to almost threatening. 

Newt froze in place, jerking you backwards. Leta was finally close enough to reach Newt, her hands sliding up his shoulder and her face close to his ears. “You know she can never love someone like you, not the way I do Newt.” she breathed in his ear, a shiver running up his spine. 

Newt began to look down with a defeated look, maybe she was right. 

Your hands tighten around his wrist even more, giving a jerk, jolting Newt enough to look at you, his tear filled eyes met with your desperate ones. 

“Newt, please.” your voice tinged with sadness as you gave one last attempt, to take Newt away from here. 

At the sound of your pleading voice, Newt snapped out of his stupor. His hands twisting upward, his own fingers wrapping around your own wrist. Taking that as a sign, you gave him a gently squeeze.

“You are making a mistake Newt, you’ll regret leaving,” you can still hear Leta’s voice echoing as you barreled down the halls, neither of you sparing a glance backwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo boy! It has been a while! I'm so sorry for the delay, life has been... life basically. I want to say thank you to all the supportive messages, it gave me all the warm fuzziness.~ 
> 
> I'll try to keep up to date, as we are drawing to the conclusion of the story! 
> 
> Seriously, thank you so much for sticking around! I hope you enjoy the story and as per usual constructive criticism is always welcome. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to update as much as possible. I'm currently testing the system and trying to work out a schedule :D Please feel free to leave a comment! <3


End file.
